Always Waiting for his Prince to Come
by Number VI
Summary: "Ciel sometimes compared himself to those princesses from the old children stories, what with always being locked up, waiting for his prince to come and rescue him." Or, in which Ciel finally decides he's had enough of always being locked away from the world and sneaks out. While out, he meets a handsome stranger and his life becomes a lot more complicated than it's ever been.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ciel sometimes wished he had a different life. He wished he could go about the streets without immediately being recognized by someone he himself would not recognize. He wished his father would be proud of him. He wished he was allowed to leave his family's estate, if only for a few moments. But most of all, he wished he was not forced to be wed to a girl he did not love.

He wanted to escape. To escape his mother and father, his fiancée, his servants, his home, everything. He just wanted to be Ciel. Not Ciel Phantomhive, son of the earl of Phantomhive. He did not want to inherit his father's title, his money, or his business.

Ciel sat by the large window in his room, observing the people moving around below. Oh, how he wished he could go down there again. When he was six, he had begged his mother to let him go out. She said he could go for a very short walk, but had to be accompanied by one of the servants to ensure he would not get lost. The house chef, Bard, went with him. When they walked through the market area, Ciel saw something by one of the stands and ran over to take a closer look without informing Bard. The man working the stand noticed the boy's presence and approached him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"See something you like, boy?" the man said in a low, somewhat raspy voice.

Ciel looked up, startled. "Uh... This ring... It's pretty."

"Hmm. Is tha-"

Before the man could finish his sentence though, Bard came over and shoved him away from Ciel. He was supposed to be protecting the boy, keeping him away from street filth like that man. "Don't touch him," he said, glaring at the stand-keeper. "C'mon Ciel. It's time we got back." He took the boy's small hand in his own and began leading him back to the estate.

Since then, Ciel had not been allowed to take a single step out of the manor. He personally thought it was stupid. What happened wasn't even that bad. His parents were simply disgusted by anyone who wasn't of nobility. Ciel, though, did not see the problem with them. They were just... less fortunate.

But in some ways they were more fortunate, in Ciel's opinion. They didn't have a name to live up to. They didn't have to be locked away from civilization. And they didn't have to live with Ciel's overbearing father.

Ciel sometimes compared himself to those princesses from the old children stories, what with always being locked up, waiting for his prince to come and rescue him. But there was no prince coming for Ciel. The only one coming for him was Elizabeth, his fiancée. He felt kind of bad about the whole arrangement because she clearly loved him, even though she didn't have to, but he in no way returned the feelings.

He dreamed of being able to hold the reins on his life. That way, he could leave home whenever the hell he wanted to, he could break off his engagement with Elizabeth, and he could tell his father to get the fuck out of his life.

But Ciel knew he would never be able to make his own choices. Hell, he didn't even get to pick out his outfit for the day. Everything in his life was set out for him by others. All he had to do was survive this nothingness people called life long enough to live up to everyone's expectations.

And he didn't quite know if he could manage that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

One morning Ciel awoke earlier than usual and he simply laid in bed until the house maid, Mey-Rin, came in to lay out his clothes for him. He decided he would finally put his plan into action that morning.

"Mey-Rin?" he asked, siting up.

She look startled at first when Ciel addressed her, but she quickly replied, "Yes, sir?"

"Would you find some... commoner attire for me? And perhaps a hooded cloak?"

"Why would you need that, sir?"

"Uh... No reason, really. Just, please, do this for me? And if you could, please, not tell anyone?"

"Yes, sir, right away, sir!"

After she left, Ciel dressed himself in the clothes Mey-Rin had had set out for him and went down the staircase, figuring he should probably make an appearance so his parents don't worry. He sat at his regular seat in the dining room, across from his father.

"Good morning, Ciel," his mother greeted.

"Morning," he responded without looking up. The table was already set, so he silently began eating his breakfast.

After the meal that should have been awkward since it was so quiet but wasn't since every meal is like that, Ciel made his way back up to room and found pretty average looking clothes laid out on his bed. He silently thanked Mey-Rin before changing into them and walking to his window. There were think vines on the wall outside his window, so he carefully leaned out to grab onto them before swinging the rest of his body outside. He slowly climbed down the vines until he felt the ground beneath his shoes. He let go of the greenery and glanced back up at his slightly ajar window before pulling the hood of his cloak up over his head and turning to face the busy streets of 1892 London.

/\/\/\/\/\

Ciel aimlessly wandered the streets, knowing he wouldn't get lost because he'd memorized a very precise map of the city. No matter where he went, he would be able to tell exactly where he was and how to get back home. Or at least, that was what he thought.

But when he found himself on a dirt path that seemed to be nowhere near the city, there were only three words on his mind. _'__I'm so screwed.' _

He just stood there awkwardly and looked around, trying to figure out where he was. And to make things even worse, it started raining. Ciel was just glad he had a hood. He really didn't know what to do, so he started walking down the path, hoping to find someone who could help him get back home.

After what seemed like forever (but in reality was only about five minutes), Ciel saw someone further down the path, running to try to escape the rain faster. Ciel just stood and waited until the other person reached his spot on the path.

When they did, they stopped in front of him and looked at him curiously. "Who're you?"

"I'm Ciel. I'm... lost..."

"Ah. Where are you trying to go?"

"I need to find my way back to the city."

"The city, eh? Well in that case, I'm Sebastian and I'll be your guide today," he said, smiling widely at Ciel.

"Alright Sebastian. Lead the way."

/\/\/\/\/\

As the two boys made their way back to the city, they got to know each other a little. Sebastian learned that Ciel had father issues and basically hated his life, and Ciel learned that Sebastian lived with his friend Claude they and ran a business where they helped people out, but for a price. What that price was, Ciel didn't know. But he was slightly worried to ask, so he never did.

When they reached the city, Sebastian asked, "So, where do you live, then?"

"Oh, uh... I can find my way back from here, Ciel responded. He couldn't let anyone know he was the earl's son. It would ruin the whole point of this trip.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright. If you're sure, kid."

"I am not a _kid! _I'm seventeen, thank you very much."

"Still a kid to me," Sebastian said, shrugging lightly.

"How old are you, anyway?"

"Twenty-one."

"Then don't call me a kid! I'm not that much younger than you."

"Whatever you say, kid."

Ciel simply huffed, annoyed, in response.

"Hey, you doin' anything tomorrow, kid?"

"I guess not. Why?"

"You wanna do something? Like together?"

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. We could just like, walk around or something."

"Where?"

"Around."

"Oh. Okay. Meet me... by that fountain right there," Ciel pointed to a large fountain, "at 10:30 a.m."

"Well don't you just go straight to the point. Alright. I'll see you then, kid. Later," Sebastian said, turning and walking away.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called after him, making the older boy stop and look over his shoulder. "Thanks," he said, smiling.

"Anytime."

Ciel began the walk back home, smiling all the way.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

When Ciel arrived back at the Phantomhive estate, he climbed up the vines on the wall and literally fell through the window into his room. After standing up, he glanced at the old clock on his bedside table and groaned. It was 5:47. He had left at 11:37. He was gone for too long for his mother to not have noticed his absence.

He quickly changed into his proper clothes and hid his commoner's attire under the bed before sitting down on it. He figured he should go see his mom before she came up to find him.

Ciel went down the stairs and found his mother reading a book at the dining table. "Hello mother," he greeted.

"Ciel. Where have you been?" she asked, closing her book and looking up at her son.

"In my room."

"For six hours?"

"I've been reading."

"Reading what?"

"The Picture of Dorian Gray."

"You're lying, Ciel."

"What? I'm not-"

"I went up to check on you earlier. You weren't in there."

"O-oh..."

"Where were you, Ciel?"

"Nowhere."

"_Ciel."_

"I'd sent Mey-Rin in search of a birthday gift for father, but she couldn't find anything so I went and looked myself."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Well, you never let me go out, so I didn't want you to get mad or anything..."

"Next time, just tell me, alright, honey?"

"Yeah, alright. I'm gonna go actually read now," Ciel said as he began walking up the steps and into his room. He read until he became too tired to continue and decided to go to bed. He fell asleep, secretly excited about meeting up with Sebastian the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Ciel awoke the next morning, he dressed and had his breakfast, before changing into his commoner's clothes and climbing out of his window and down the wall. He quickly made his way to the fountain he and Sebastian were to be meeting at, arriving a few minutes later than the set time.

When he reached his destination, Ciel saw that Sebastian was already there, casually sitting on the edge of the large fountain. He was looking the other direction, so when Ciel walked over and sat next to him saying, "Hey there," he jumped out of surprise.

He quickly recovered though, slouching as he replied, "Morning."

"So what are we doing today, anyway?"

"Well I thought we could-"

"Oh, and I can't be out for too long or my mother will notice."

"Okay. How long is too long?"

"A few hours."

"You can be gone for a _few hours_ without your mom noticing?"

"We have a, ah… big house."

"How big? Can I see?" Sebastian laughed immediately after he asked that, saying, "That's what she said."

"No. And… what does that even mean?"

"Never mind that. It's just something my friend and I came up with. Anyway, I was thinking we could just chill and screw around."

"Alright."

They did just that, wandering the streets and generally causing a ruckus for the other townsfolk. They made random small talk, getting to know even more about each other. Eventually, though, Ciel decided he should probably head home. They set a time to meet up again the next day and said their farewells before Ciel turned and began his trek home.

/\/\/\/\/\

Over the next two or so weeks, Ciel continued to sneak out to see Sebastian as they continued to grow closer. One particular day found the two boys sitting on a random log in vacant woods. Ciel looked up at Sebastian as the older boy laughed at a lame joke he had made. He had recently been noticing how handsome Sebastian really was, and he had realized his more-than-friendly feelings toward the other.

"Sebastian…"

At hearing his name, Sebastian immediately looked down slightly to meet Ciel's gaze. "Yes, Ciel?"

"I think I… I think…" As Ciel stumbled over his words, Sebastian continued to look at him affectionately.

"You're really pretty, you know, Ciel," he said once he had decided he'd heard enough of Ciel's failed attempts at speaking.

The younger boy blushed, looking away from Sebastian.

"Please don't hide your face from me, Ciel. It's adorable when you blush." Sebastian then gently put his hand on Ciel's chin and pulled his face up to look at him.

"Sebastian, I… I…"

"I know, Ciel. I love you, too." That being said, Sebastian leaned down and connected his and Ciel's lips in a loving kiss.

Ciel was mentally freaking out. He didn't know what to do. Sebastian was kissing him and he had no idea how to react. He'd never been kissed before. He eventually melted into the embrace, kissing back and sliding his arms around the other boy's neck.

They kissed for a solid three minutes before they broke apart, breathing heavily and gazing at each other with clouded-over eyes. "That was my first kiss…" Ciel admitted, averting his eyes.

"I couldn't tell. Really," Sebastian responded, resting his forehead against Ciel's.

"I love you, Sebastian."

"I already said I love you."

"I know. But now I'm saying it." Ciel paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, before saying, "Sebastian… Can I tell you something? Will you promise not to get mad?"

The other looked confused for a moment before he nodded. "Of course."

"… I'm the son of the Earl Phantomhive..."

Sebastian was silent.

After a moment or two, though, he laughed. "Good one, Ciel! You really had me going for a second there."

"Sebastian… I'm not joking… I'm serious. I just wanted you to know the truth."

"I can't believe you didn't tell me before. Did you just not trust me? Or maybe you thought I wasn't _worthy _to know of your nobility." Sebastian pulled away from Ciel entirely and looked away from him. "I just can't believe you right now."

"I'm sorry, Sebastian… I wanted to tell you… I just didn't want anyone else to find out."

"So you didn't think I'd be able to keep it a secret, then, is that it? Huh. To think I thought I could trust you. But how can I trust you when you can't even trust me?" He stood taking a few steps before stopping briefly to say, "Goodbye, Ciel."

And he walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

/\/\/\/\/\

When Ciel finally decided to head home, it was already getting dark. He knew he'd probably get in trouble for coming home so late, especially considering the fact that no one even knew he'd left that morning. He sighed as he realized this, slowly climbing up the vines into his room. When he fell through the window and stood up, he noticed his father sitting on Ciel's bed, his back facing him. He turned, though, when he heard the thump from his son's entrance.

"Ciel."

"Father."

There was a moment of thick silence before his father continued, "Where… where the hell have you been all day?"

"Nowhere."

"Ciel, you weren't here, which means you were _somewhere! _So tell me. Where were you?"

"I was out."

"Out where?"

Ciel breathed in and out heavily two times. "I was out with someone."

"Elizabeth?"

"… No. I wasn't with Elizabeth."

"Who, then?"

"No one…" Ciel did not want to tell his father he'd been with a boy, alone in the woods, and he certainly did not want to tell him that they'd kissed and confessed their affections for two reasons. One, he didn't want to think about what Vincent would do to Sebastian if he ever found him, and two, he didn't want to think about what Vincent would do to punish Ciel for sneaking around with a man."

"Dammit, Ciel, just tell me!"

"It's no one important."

"Well if they're not important, then why have you been leaving the house every day for two and half weeks to see them?"

Ciel was shocked. He hadn't expected his father to actually notice his recurring absence. He paused before he stood up straight and gained a look of confidence in his blue eye. "Because I love him," he said defiantly.

Then it was Vincent's turn to be shocked. He stood up and walked around the bed to stand in front of Ciel, who still stood by the window. "You _what_?"

"Father, I am in love. With a man. And you know, he loves me too. And it's great." It had been great, but Ciel internally frowned immediately after he'd said that, recalling Sebastian's reaction to his title.

Vincent slapped him.

Ciel's head flopped to the side from the impact and stayed there as he tried to accept the fact that his father had a rose a hand to him.

"No one could ever love you Ciel. You're just a child. You don't know anything about love."

"I-"

"We'll talk more later. Go to bed," Vincent said as he exited the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ciel was _so _tired of people just walking away from him. He collapsed to his knees and started to cry. He cried over his loss of Sebastian, the heavy amount of hate and disgust he felt from and for his father, and he cried over how much he hated his life. He cried for what felt like hours before he heard the door open, looking up to see Mey-Rin's saddened face. She knelt beside him, comforting him as he continued to cry. They stayed like that for a while before she said,

"Young lord, you should get some rest. I'll be there for you if you ever decide you'd like to talk about it."

And there was another person, just walking away from him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The following week, Ciel never once left his room. It was childish, he knew, but he didn't care. He wanted nothing more than to stay away from his father. Everyone had given up on trying to get him to unlock the door and come out, or to have something to eat. But he would never listen. He needed his time and space to brood.

One day, though, when Mey-Rin came to his door and knocked gently (she was the only one who hadn't yet given up on him), asking if he was alright, he stood from where he sat in a corner of the room and made his way to the door. He unlocked it and pulled it open, looking at the ground when he revealed himself.

"Young lord!" Mey-Rin said in surprise. She hadn't expected him to open the door, or even answer her.

"Mey-Rin," he stated.

"How are you?"

"I'm… fine, I suppose."

"Have you decided to finally come out?"

"No."

"Oh. Okay, sir. If you're sure."

"I am. But you may come in. Does your offer still stand? I'd really like to talk to someone about everything."

"Of course, sir!" The maid hurriedly stepped in, Ciel shutting and locking the door behind her. She wouldn't say anything aloud, but she was secretly a little intimidated by being alone with Ciel Phantomhive in a locked room.

He let himself fall face-forward onto his bed, motioning for Mey-Rin to sit beside him. "Mey-Rin, have you ever been in love?"

"No, sir," she answered as she sat down with her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Don't then. It sucks."

"What happened?"

"When I asked you to find me commoners' clothing, I wore it to fit in when I first decided to sneak out. That first day, I met someone when I got lost. He helped me find my way back to the town and we started getting to know each other. After that, I left the estate every day to see him. Last week, on the last day I'd seen him, I confessed to him that I was in love with him. Well, I stuttered and he told me he loved me. Then we kissed, and after that I was able to actually say it. Then, I told him I was the Earl Phantomhive's son and he freaked out on me and left. It just… it hurts, Mey-Rin, it really does. I love him, but I don't know if he still feels the same after he found out I'd been keeping such a secret from him… Then when I told Father I was in love with a man, he hit me. I haven't left my room because I haven't had any desire to see him again. I want to be with Sebastian, but I just don't know what to do…"

Mey-Rin was silent during Ciel's explanation, nodding every once in a while. "Well, sir. This is quite the predicament. I think you should go to him. Apologize and tell him how you feel about this all. If he forgives you, then you can be happy together. And if he doesn't… Well, then that's that."

Ciel rolled over so he was lying on his back. He looked up at his maid and sighed. "Okay. I'll go. What time is it?"

"5:30, sir."

"I'm going now, then. No one will even notice I'm gone since they'll all assume I'm still locking myself up in my room. Thanks Mey-Rin," Ciel said as he stood and walked toward his wardrobe. He pulled out the green hooded cloak and put it on over his current attire. Sebastian already knew of his nobility, so he figured it didn't really matter if he changed or not. "Please lock my door again before you leave."

With that, he climbed out the window and made his way to the small house on the outskirts of town Sebastian had taken him to one day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Ciel arrived at his destination, he hesitated before knocking. He stood there a moment, brushing off imaginary dust and fixing his hair, before he finally decided to raise his fist to the wood. He knocked three times and waited for someone to come to the door. After a long moment without any signs of someone coming, he was about to knock again, but just as he raised his hand, the door opened.

He looked up to see a tall man with black hair and glasses. "Who're you?" the man asked.

"Is Sebastian here?"

"Oh. You're Ciel, aren't you? He doesn't want to see you." The man whom Ciel assumed was Sebastian's friend Claude began closing the door, but Ciel grabbed it before he could shut it all the way.

"Please. I need to talk to him."

"No." Claude shut the door right in Ciel's face.

Ciel stood there in front of the door as he heard another voice from inside ask, "Who was that?"

"No one of importance," came the reply.

"Really?"

The door opened again, this time to reveal Sebastian. He looked down at Ciel and said, "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk."

"Then talk."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my father sooner, I just didn't want anyone to know. It's not because I didn't trust you enough to tell you sooner, it's that I trusted you enough to tell you. I have a hard time warming up to people since I've never been allowed to leave the estate. But Sebastian, I really love you. This past week, I've locked myself up in my room, never leaving. I just sat in the corner, thinking about what I could've done to make things turn out differently, wishing I wasn't so stupid and hadn't driven you away. I miss you, Sebastian. I'm sorry I made you upset, and I sincerely wish I hadn't given you any reason to not trust me anymore."

Sebastian didn't say anything. He simply brushed away the few tears that had managed to escape Ciel's eyes and gently kissed his forehead.

"I just want you back in my life, Sebastian."

"You're so stupid, Ciel. You actually thought I'd still be upset about that? I was mad at you for a few days, but it's been a _week. _If you'd come here sooner, I'd probably have yelled at you to get out of my sight. But I've gotten over it. Claude hasn't really helped, though. He hates pretty much everybody, so he's kind of a Debby-Downer. Ciel, I was so pissed at you for not telling me you were Ciel fucking Phantomhive and that you were rich and you were a goddamn upperclassmen. But I realized that if I were in your position, I wouldn't have wanted to tell anyone either. I get it and I forgive you. So stop crying and come inside."

Ciel hadn't expected Sebastian to have forgiven him, so as he felt him pull him inside the house, he stayed silent with his eyes wide open.

"Sebastian…"

"Shut up," the older boy replied before leaning down and kissing him. Ciel immediately kissed him back this time, pulling him closer as he threw his arms around his neck. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel's waist, deepening the kiss.

Claude glanced back at them from where he sat reading at the kitchen table. "I'm going out," he said, even though he knew they wouldn't hear, and walked out the door.

/\/\/\/\/\

As one could imagine, things escalated between Ciel and Sebastian that night, what with Claude being out of the house.

Around 8:30, Sebastian fell down beside Ciel on his bed, sweating and breathing heavily. "That… was amazing…" he breathed out.

"Y-yeah…" Ciel whispered.

Sebastian turned to him and pulled him closer by the waist. "I love you, Ciel."

"I love you too, Sebastian."

Finally, something was going right for Ciel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

When Ciel awoke the next morning, he opened his eyes to see Sebastian staring at him.

"Good morning..?"

"You're really pretty when you're sleeping," the older boy said, smiling at him.

"Am I not pretty when I'm awake?" Ciel asked, faking offense.

Sebastian laughed lightly as he said, "No, no, Ciel. You're beautiful all the time. You instantly light up my world the second I lay my eyes on your royal radiance."

"Are you always this grossly romantic?"

"Probably. Haven't really thought about it."

"I can't live with this. I want a refund."

"You know you love me. At least I hope. I mean, last night…"

Ciel blushed as he thought about their… activities the night before. "Shut up."

"What happened to your eye?" Sebastian asked, caressing the skin next to Ciel's right eye.

"It's a long, lame story."

"I want to know." He paused. "Did someone do this to you? Did they hurt you?"

The teen turned away from Sebastian, rolling onto his back and glancing up at the ceiling. "I was blinded in my right eye when I was ten years old." Ciel let out a shaky breath. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay. I won't push you."

"Thank you."

"Didn't I ask you to not hide your face from me?"

"More like you _told_ me."

"Still though. I love seeing your face. It's a pretty good face. One of the best I've seen."

"You're weird. No one talks about faces like that."

"You like my weirdness," Sebastian retorted as he drew Ciel's body into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. "Do you like my face, too?"

"I suppose. I've seen better."

"You mean… You mean I'm not the hottest chick you've ever seen?" Sebastian asked, fake crying into Ciel's shoulder.

"Oh shush. I still think you're sexy."

"Am I still your Number One Bitch?"

"Of course, Sebastian. No one could ever replace you in that area."

"Oh good! I was so worried for a minute there! Never leave me, Ciel!" Sebastian exclaimed dramatically, before getting serious. "Please. Stay with me forever."

"Always."

/\/\/\/\/\

Claude had awoken at 5:30 a.m., several hours earlier than Sebastian or Ciel had, and he made his breakfast, eating while he read one of his books. His morning had been very peaceful. Peaceful, that is, until he heard the other two in the house talking at 8:45. Most noise annoyed the hell out of Claude and he wanted so desperately to yell at them to shut the fuck up because he is trying to finish the last 40 goddamn pages of this book,, but he knew his friend was happier than he'd ever been now that he was with Ciel.

His only concern (not that he was really concerned, 'cuz I mean come on guys this is _Claude Faustus_) was what would happen if anyone other than himself ever found out about their relationship. How would people react if they found out that the son of a respected earl was getting fucked by some commoner? And a male commoner, no less.

Claude only hoped (not that he really hoped either) that no one got hurt because of their affair.

Though he would never say anything, he knew deep down that someone would.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"I guess I should get going now," Ciel said, looking at Sebastian from across the table.

"Or you could just… not."

"I've been here a full twenty-four hours already, you do realize. And besides, I think Claude is getting sick of me."

"Stayyyyyyy."

"I would love to, but I actually have a life, unlike some people."

"Alright. But I can at least have a goodbye-kiss, right?"

"Of course." The two boys stood and walked over to the door. Sebastian pulled Ciel's chin up, connecting their lips in a chaste kiss. They separated after a moment, smiling at each other. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"No way."

"I do, though. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too."

"When can I see you again?"

"I don't know. But soon. I don't know what I'd do if I had to wait another week to see you."

"I'd probably die," Sebastian said, kissing Ciel again briefly. "Go. As much as I don't want to see you leave, you need to go. I love you Ciel. Goodbye." He then opened the door and gave Ciel a little push outside.

"I'll see you soon, Sebastian," the younger replied, walking off. "I love you!" he called out, before running up the pathway to the busy city streets.

"Is he finally gone?" Claude asked, sauntering out of his room.

"Yeah. He's gone," Sebastian confirmed, feeling a few stray tears fall from his eyes.

/\/\/\/\/\

Ciel ran in the most inconspicuous way he could manage back home. When he stopped by the wall he'd climbed countless times, he noticed how wet his cheeks, chin, and neck were. He hadn't realized that he'd been crying the whole time he was running.

"Sebastian…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Shit goes down in this chapter. **

**...**

**Chapter 10**

Immediately after he fell through his window, Ciel noticed the lock.

How could he not have? His bedroom door was wide-open, the lock clearly broken and falling out. So not everyone had given up, after all. Someone was apparently very determined to get in there.

Ciel took off his cloak and threw it on the bed. He was pissed. That was a perfectly good lock that locked perfectly well! He stormed down the stairs and into the sitting room, where he knew at least his mother would be. His father was there, too, though, so that was a plus. The more people he got to yell at the better.

"What the _hell_?!" he yelled, clearly ticked off, when he took a few steps into the room.

Everyone in the room- his mother, father, and Mey-Rin- looked up in surprise.

"Who the _fuck _screwed with my door?"

His father stood calmly, looking at his son with disregard. "Ciel, that is no way to speak to your parents."

"You think I give a fuck how you think I should speak to you?"

"Ciel-"

"No, just shut up! You've never cared about me or any of my shit!"

"Compose yourself, Ciel. This is no time to argue over completely irrelevant matters."

"And when is the time, then, huh? You never pay any attention to me, so when else would ever be the proper goddamn time?"

"Fine, then. If you wish to discuss this now, fine." Vincent stepped closer to Ciel. "You are nothing but a child, Ciel. You never listen to what anyone says, and you know nothing about the real world. You are too immature and I cannot stand the fact that you are to be the next Phantomhive head."

"Maybe that's because you shielded me from the real world. Ever thought of it that way? Maybe if you had given me the freedom to go outside whenever I so desired, then I wouldn't be sneaking around so much."

"That is completely irrelevant. It was because of your own childish curiosity that you snuck out upon so many occasions."

"Now that I think about it, though, I'm kind of glad it was this way. Otherwise I might've never met Sebastian."

Vincent looked disgusted. "You mean your whore? You repulse me."

"He's no whore, father. He's good to me. I feel better when I'm with him than I ever have here. I love him, and I guess that's the difference. I fucking hate you."

Ciel glared at his father once more before turning and walking straight out the main doors, being sure to slam them behind him.


End file.
